kirbyfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Camelot
Camelot is a dark blue puffball and a member of the Galaxy warriors. She even sometimes appears alongside Hailey the hedgehog. Biography Long ago, there was a flock of storks sending down wrapped towels and giving them to parents. One had arrived for Kirby. He opened the towel and found his first child. He then saw the note which said to him in slanted handwriting. ''"This is for you, Kirby. Just for you to remember us on your adventures. Have fun with your new child." '' Kirby knew nothing about this and looked at the child. She was light blue and her wings were red and short. The pink warrior examined her and raised her. Then she was trained by meta knight to become the most powerful fighter in the Galaxy. Then when Camelot got older, she had turned into a dark blue color, maroon wings and raspberry hair. She then can fight on her own and can live alone. But she never left her family behind and can never do away without her father. But until this dark day, Kirby told Camelot that she must go because of an attack on planet popstar. It was the hexwing army again. Then Camelot had to run away without looking back and found a hedgehog. Her name was Hailey and she was a commander of a squad and the adoptive daughter of the porcupine King master shadow. They now became friends and also comrades. Appearance Camelot is shown as dark blue, has a pair of maroon wings and raspberry hair. Personality Camelot is somewhat angry, out-going and also energetic according to Kirby. She also sports a good sportsmanship when playing with others and she is a good teacher. She also enjoys slapping Hailey on the back of her head, getting away with things and poems. She also hates confrontation, puzzles, loves japes and stories and myths. She also is a huge fan of fantasy and science-fiction and she loves mixing food with other things. Relationships Hailey They find each other as sisters and enjoys playing around, but also joking with her. History After the Scorpion battle When avatar and the Galaxy warriors had finally beaten the scorpion King and queen naxotelene' plans, they find Camelot throwing a dagger in her hand and standing on a wall, whistling. She then awaits and tlls the others what she saw. She then said that she saw a dolphin, an anthropomorphic one, who had bags on his back and said that she had received a map from her. The other members looked at her as if she was joking, but she was telling the truth. Then she had been recruited on a mission to find who this mysterious dolphin was and she had to do it with Hailey. Then when they found the mysterious dolphin, they ripped off his cloak and noticed who was under that cloak. Then Hailey and Camelot stopped, paused and ran away. Then when they got back to the Galaxy warriors, avatar asked who was under the cloak. Camelot then said that it was under that black and white skin and scrawniness. Then the Galaxy warriors had been shocked at the announcement and knew who was under it. Quotes "Here Wei go!!" "Yeah ha!" "Umm, dad. Who are these guys?" "Dad, no! I can't do that!" "You know I must stay with you!" "Dad, no!!" "Even if I could, I would have returned." "But instead, Ivy and her army had to ruin it all." "Under those black and white skin and scrawniness." "Me? Have this map? Really??" "Well, avatar. He's real! I'm telling the truth!!" "Well, ya can't! It's no use!" "What in god's name are spiders made out of?!" "I don't care if you make your soldiers hunt down everybody!" "I am how life had made me! I should accept it or leave it!!" "You have no rue, in being here!" "Avatar!! I'm hit!!" "Medic!!" "Help!!" "Sweet...tragedy!!" "I'm dead." "Totally finished!!" "That all you got?!" Trivia * Camelot is the very first female puffball to be made (if there's already one). Category:Females Category:Fan Characters Category:Warriors Category:Characters